


Four Times Jesus Wore the Red Hat

by keeryeun



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cutesy shit, Drabble, M/M, No spoilers??, One Shot, Vague mentions of 7x01 like very vague, i wrote this in like an hour it's terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeryeun/pseuds/keeryeun
Summary: A little Drabble of four times Jesus wore that red floppy summer hat in his trailer,, and the one time Daryl did





	

_The four times Jesus wore the red hat and the one time Daryl did_

That damn hat. Where did it come from? Who did it originally belong to? Why did Jesus have it in his trailer? All questions that for Daryl, were yet to be answered. As far as he knew the floppy red hat hanging on a hook by the door in Jesus' trailer had been there since before the first time the archer had set foot in the younger mans cluttered home. There were many things in that trailer that brought his attention: the masses of books piled on the floor and on shelves, the cloth that hung on his wall which was home to the picture of a lobster, the visitor centre sign post he'd seemingly snagged from the side of the road or the two singular China plates on a wooden holder on the wall. All of that but the one thing that caught Daryl's attention the most was the almost uncharacteristic possession of a rather feminine, red, floppy summer hat hanging for all to see when they entered the trailer. Daryl had never seen Maggie nor Sasha, even Enid wear it since he'd taken residence at the hilltop despite them borrowing a lot of Pauls clothes, in fact the only person he'd seen wear the hat was Paul himself.

* * *

 

The first time Daryl saw Paul wear the floppy red hat was around a week after he'd gone to Hilltop seeking residence as he didn't feel at home in The Kingdom. Jesus had let Daryl into his trailer, he was sleeping on the floor as of then letting Maggie and Enid share a bed and Sasha on the couch - Jesus always seemed to be MIA at night, but when he did come he'd often sit at his wooden table and rest his head on the surface after reading one of his many books for a while. During these times he always presumed Daryl was asleep, alas he struggled to find any comfort in the hard floor and took some time to drift off into unconsciousness.

One morning, Daryl was sitting at the dinner table flicking through a book he'd picked up off the floor - not necessarily reading it, merely flicking through the pages whilst his mind was set on other things. He didn't feel like he belonged at Hilltop despite some of his family residing there; he still felt the weight of guilt resting on his shoulder whenever he saw Maggie even after she'd talked to him in the cellar. There was a fumble with the door handle which caught the archers attention whilst he stared at the book, then flicking his eyes towards the door of the trailer before it opened and Jesus walked in giving him a touch of a smile before heading to the chest of drawers at the opposite side. He flung them open, rummaging around the contents with a furrow in his brows before huffing, turning his head slowly from his kneeling position and glaring at the red hat hanging on the wall. He stood up and and grabbed the hat from the hook, shoving it on his head with a frown before heading out of the trailer - no words spoken before he slammed the door shut leaving Daryl to figure out for himself what that whole thing was about. Curiosity getting the better of him, the archer did end up peeking through the window to see Jesus, red hat and all on his hands and knees at the other side of the walls, weeding the vegetable patch as the sun beat down on his head - obviously the reason for his bold fashion choice given he couldn't find any better hats in his drawer to protect his face from the Summer heat. Daryl smirked a little before heading back to his book browsing.

* * *

The second time Daryl saw Jesus wear the floppy red hat was around a month into the war with Negan. It was night out and the archer was sitting on the park bench, making some more arrows for his newfound crossbow. He looked over to Jesus' trailer where the door was open, showing the dinner table which Enid sat at whilst Maggie and Jesus stood deep in conversation. Daryl turned his head when he heard some laughter, squinting his eyes to see the younger man with the red floppy hat on his head making a silly expression as Maggie glowed with the wide smile spread across her face. That was something Daryl felt he couldn't make her do anymore. It made him happy that she was able to smile again, glad that she was finding happiness despite her situation, he was just upset that he felt he couldn't be there for her to feel that way. And so he continued making his arrows with the thought of a smiling Maggie at the back of his mind, something to fight for.

* * *

The third time Daryl saw Jesus wear the hat was when Rick and some of the group from Alexandria had come to visit. Naturally, Daryl was put on Judith duty whilst Rick and Michonne spoke war plans and trade with Maggie, Jesus and Gregory. The archer and the toddler were in Jesus' trailer, a pair of keys being dragged along the cold floor as forms of entertainment for the kid - toys seemed to be scarce at the Hilltop but supplies would be shortly be increasing as Maggies bump came close to bursting. Daryl wasn't bad with kids but he wasn't very experienced, he didn't really know how to entertain them and keep them occupied but was too shy to tell anyone that he probably wasn't the best person to look after Judith - Enid would probably be a better choice. Eventually, Enid did enter the trailer and offered to let Daryl have a break for a while and catch up with Rick and Michonne much to his pleasure. At the end of the day, Daryl went to collect Judith for Rick and co to take her back home. When he entered the trailer he didn't see Enid, instead Jesus was sat cross legged on the floor, red floppy hat sat on his head as he played peekaboo with the giggling toddler sat in front of him. Daryl cleared his throat to make his presence known before Jesus looked up at him, eyes wide from being caught in a could-be embarrassing situation.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in" the younger said softly as he swiftly removed the hat from his head as he began to stand up from the floor.

"Time fer her t' go home" Daryl replied before leaning down and taking Judith into his arms and heading out the trailer whilst trying to hide the smirk on his face.

* * *

The fourth time Daryl saw Paul wear the hat was after the war with Negan. The Alexandrians and some of the Kingdom had come to the Hilltop to celebrate their win. They had brought out all the alcohol they could find and made a proper party out of it and so because nobody had had any alcohol because, you know, end of the world and all, they had all become utmost lightweights - Paul and Daryl included. Paul had had one too many whiskeys and now had his arm swung around Daryl's shoulder as he wobbled on his feet whilst singing a song into the archers ear whom was seemingly less intoxicated. Once Daryl had hauled him into the trailer, Paul grabbed the hat from the hook and placed it atop his head, giggling as he saw his reflection in a mirror on the desk.

"Why'd ya even have that thing?" Daryl asked the question that had been on his lips for about a year before slumping on to the couch behind him.

Paul flashed a grin before joining his friend on the couch, humming whilst he thought of an answer, "dunno, an old friend gave it to me as a gag gift - before the world went to shit" he explained, "just wanted to keep something as a memory of them, they were a fun person, so I took something that resembled that, not something really sentimental or heartfelt."

Daryl's brows knitted at the rather unexpected answer, he never would've thought it had been that. His first guess was that it was just in the trailer so that if Maggie ever needed it she could take it. He saw the younger man give a soft smile as he took the hat from his head and into his hands, staring at it a little while before placing it on the space of couch beside him. The archer could feel the other mans stare burning on his cheek before he narrowed his eyes and finally caught his gaze.

Finally, Paul slurred "You're pretty"

"You're drunk" Daryl sharply returned.

"So are you"

"Not as much as you are"

"Doesn't mean what I said wasn't true" the scout flashed Daryl a shit eating grin and raised eyebrows before leaning into the older man and kissing his cheek, leaving him beetroot red and flustered as he fumbled with his shirt.

"Goodnight Daryl" mumbled Paul before flinging himself on to the bed and falling quickly asleep with all his clothes and shoes still on, letting Daryl comprehend the nights events.

* * *

Now, two years after the end of the war, Maggie's baby boy a year and a half old - named Hershel, respectively. The kiss on the cheek had grown into something more throughout those weeks and months between Paul and Daryl and now the archer lay out on the grass behind the scouts trailer, soaking in some of the sun as his head lay rest on his crossed arms on the grass. He was in the state of almost sleep but still conscious of everything going on around him but he was startled when he felt something be placed atop his resting eyes.

"You're gonna get sunburnt, be careful." He heard as his partner lay down next to him, a smirk etched on his lips.

Daryl huffed as he removed the red floppy hat from his face, then reaching out a hand from under his head and punching Paul lightly in the arm, resulting in a giggle coming his direction before he took the hat and placed it just over his head to cover his eyes, giving in to the warning he'd received. He smiled as he lay in the sun, his hand finding its way to Pauls and intertwining fingers as they lay peaceful in their home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> For the group chat (for you Stiles)


End file.
